1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the creation of unique photographic effects through the taking of close-up photographs of Kaleidoscopic and Teleidoscopic patterns. More particularly, the invention relates to the combination of a lens of a camera, with a close up lens connected to a kaleidoscope or a teleidoscope with either a turnable or non-turnable mirror tube that enables the user to instantly photograph a design in enlarged form. The turnable mirror tube arrangement of the preferred embodiment of the invention allows a user to compose the picture that he or she wishes to memorialize by turning the mirrors rather than changing the position of the camera or the design producing element.
Kaleidoscopes have been known in the art since the 19th century. A kaleidoscope consists of a tube that has an "object box" at one end and is closed at the other end, except for a small peephole for viewing. Inside the tube of the conventional kaleidoscope are two or more mirrors extending down the entire length of the tube and slanting toward each other. At the "object box" end of the mirrored tube, the outside end of the box is composed of a translucent material such as a ground glass plate. The inside plate of the "object box" is made of transparent material such as clear glass. Pieces of colored glass, beads or other objects are placed between the plates of the object box. The kaleidoscope works on the principle of multiple reflection. The objects in the box are reflected in the slanted mirrors to produce symmetrical patterns which are viewed through the peephole. When the kaleidoscope is turned, the pieces shift position and the reflected patterns change.
A modification of the above described simple kaleidoscope was reportedly introduced by Sir David Brewster, who patented the original kaleidoscope, in the 19th Century. He replaced the "object box" on the end of the kaleidoscope with a double convex lens, while retaining the slanted mirrors in the tubular housing, so that the world, as distorted by the lens, became the symmetrical pattern that was reflected by the mirrors. Such a modified kaleidoscope is called a Teleidoscope.
In his comprehensive, Treatise on the Kaleidoscope, published by Archibald Constable & Co. in Edinburgh, in 1819, Sir David Brewster recommended that the symmetrical patterns produced by the kaleidoscope be used in various fields of design, especially in ornamental architecture, paintings and rug designs. However, reproduction of such designs has remained a problem as minor movement of the scope results in changes in the configuration of the objects viewed. The present invention avoids this problem by allowing instantaneous and enlarged photographs of the design viewed to be produced. Changes in configuration of the objects to be viewed are avoided by use of a turnable mirror arrangement. By allowing the camera to remain fixed on a tripod or other stable structure, and the object box or lens box to remain stationary, and by turning the mirrored tube, picture composition is facilitated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kaleidoscopes and Teleidoscopes of various types are known in the art. Various patents have devised improvements in the retention and placement of mirrors within the tubular casings of kaleidoscopes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,593 by H. B. Grow, for example, teaches circular supporting devices for a three mirror scope. Other patents have addressed ornamental designs for kaleidoscopes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 234,863 and U.S. Pat. No. 203,401. Prism and other multiple image lenses are also known in the art.
One known photographic accessory, for use with a standard camera lens, uses a tubular housing with plates of transparent glass at either end. Inside the housing are three mirrors slanted toward each other. The mirrors create a multiple image effect of the world as it actually exists. Unlike the present invention, it does not use a double convex lens effect to distort the image. Fittings attach this accessory to a camera's standard lens. No close-up lens is used.
Several patents have been located which address the problem of photographing an image through a mirrored tube. British Pat. No. 796,102 by William Davies, for example, teaches a combination of a camera with a tube having mirrors inside. Light hitting a design from a rotatable table located below and separate from the tube that is connected to the Camera is reflected in the mirrors and photographed by the attached camera. Unlike the present applicant's invention, the Davies patent does not employ a close-up lens or use a turnable mirror tube in order to facilitate composition adjustment. Further unlike the teleidoscope embodiment of the present applicant's invention, the items on the table constitute the subject matter of the photograph. U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,627 by F. Seymour teaches the use of a motion picture camera with a Kaleidoscope located in front of the camera. When rays of light are projected in the kaleidoscope, they are reflected by the mirror to the motion picture camera. The kaleidoscope can be rotated to create special effects. The teaching of Seymour is different from present applicant's invention in that Seymour's is made for a motion picture camera and requires movement of the design producing elements. In Seymour, there is the ability to rotate the whole kaleidoscope section of the invention as the movie camera is activated so as to create the effect of multiple colored moving objects. The present invention is aimed at photographing a still image. In the present invention only the mirror tube moves while both the camera and image box remain stationary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,418, by W. Posner, is an optical apparatus for producing "ever changing designs through use of a mirror and lens effect".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,055 by Papke, discloses a two mirrored Kaleidoscope with groves within the kaleidoscope's cylinder for placement of the circular sections of the "object box". U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,439, by Burnside discloses a Telescopic Kaleidoscope attachment for a photographic camera.
However, none of the kaleidoscopic, teleidoscopic or photographic devices located by our search have suggested the use of a "close-up" lens in combination with a rotatable tubular mirror housing, for rotation within another tubular structure and having interchangeable teleidoscopic and kaleidoscopic fittings, as taught by the combination of the instant invention. Further, none of the patents reviewed allow the user the manual control of the mirrors' rotation as does one embodiment of the present applicant's invention.